All In It For Spain
by catablackness
Summary: Valentine's Day. For the last few years it's been crazy. This one is no different. What's wrong with everyone? Why do they all suddenly want Antonio so badly? Lovi's out to change the results this year though. Or can he? Rated T because language, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

All In It For Spain

Part 1

Lovino

Valentine's Day. San Valentino. St. Valentine's. Whatever name it went by in the world it was still probably the most over fused about holiday anyone had managed to come up with. Now in the Millennia it oozed cliché's, and you could practically hear the screams from the future for all those who stuffed themselves with too much chocolate and those nasty chalk hearts that someone is practically obligated to give to others for only God knows why.

Why did Lovino hate this holiday so much? Perhaps it had something to do with the damn Spaniard who actually found something to enjoy about this commercialized day. Gushing over flowers, making chocolates, buying audacious colored stuffed animals that they'd just be donating to some kids in a few months because they took up too much room. The whole thing was laughable, if that was the only thing about this day that was annoying.

No, for the last few years this particular day did something, why it happens exactly Lovino would never be able to explain, but it's the 'what' that drives him completely up the wall. For some reason Valentine's Day turned Antonio into the worlds most wanted man. Literally, all the nations get compelled to him. Was it because of his infectious attitude for the holiday? Or because he went out of his way to give something to everyone to make them feel like they're cared about? His face, body. . .ass? No, no no! He just couldn't put his finger on it, about why on this one particular day, everyone seems to come down with Spanish fever!

Antonio

Día de San Valentín, probably one of the most under appreciated holidays in his mind. Who couldn't like a holiday with its main focus being Love? Being in love, finding love, falling in love, kissing, holding hands, making love, all of it, love is wonderful, elating, magic! And this Spaniard was IN love! He's always loved his little fiery tomato, cute and fierce, but as the Italian grew Antonio knew that that was a different love, and what he later came to feel was ~Love~. True love, deep love, forever and ever together kind of love!

Why Lovi couldn't appreciate a day where they can practically be in the cheesiest kind of love he just couldn't fathom. So it was glamorized in some parts of the world, alright, so America really, but come on! They can easily bypass all that goofy stuff and do all the romantic things that most people do on this day. That's what he wanted more than anything, to spend the day of love, with his love, doing lovely things together, he isn't asking too much, just for that stuff, oh and maybe a little something 'extra' in the later time of the day.

He could focus on getting Lovino into the V-Day mood later though, now he had so much chocolate to make for everyone. It was after all just his way of making sure all the other nations felt a bit of love too, because everyone deserves to feel that, especially on today of all days!

Arthur

Every year it's the same, February 14th, all he can do is stare and stare and dread and dread as he looks at the date, "Valentine's Day". It practically burns his lips as it slides off his tongue and pollutes the air. Acidic. What an absolutely horrible day, romance, love, chocolate, stuffed animals, the whole deal! It was just another day for people to waste money and shove more bad food into their bodies, as if people needed another excuse to stuff their guts. Almost every holiday was like that, hell, for some people that was every bloody day!

There was only one good thing about this day, only one. The prank. Yes, that funny little game he started to play on that idiot Antonio from way back in their pirating days. Granted the ways of the game have changed, but the overall impact has remained. He'll always make sure that fool has at least one day where he can't live down all the ridiculous things he does, and it was just completely coincidental it all started on this particular day.

It was just too simple, Antonio woke early to make chocolates for all the other nations, passed them out around noon-ish and then attempts to spend a day with one of those Macaroni brothers (he doesn't matter which nor does he care). He puts them in the fridge to cool and leaves briefly to wash up and get dapper for his evening "plans", leaving Arthur just the opportunity to sprinkle a little Britannia magic on the holiday goodies.

Yes, Happy Valentine's Day indeed.

* A/N: I don't know how to make chocolate, but I assume at some point to harden it is to cool it via fridge time.

Antonio

Almost done. All he had to do now was put all the chocolate in the fridge and go take a shower along with all the other grooming essentials, then he could go and pass the chocolates out to everyone. This was always so much fun, he definitely needs to convince Lovi to join him next year, although he always says no, he just might give in! Never say never after all~

Arthur

Wanker. Never does the Spaniard learn his lessons, it's always the same, and yet he always lets his guard down. He knows it's coming, but never even tries to figure out when! Well he'll definitely think twice about walking away from his food after today. His plans this year were made extra special!

~Insert fanciful magic jargon here, abracadabra, dance magic, witch Dr., the works~

Have fun.

Lovino

Ah, the morning text. Right on schedule. 'Get ready soon Valentine, hitting the shower, come right in when you get here'. Why Antonio wasted his time in telling him obvious stuff was confusing for about 3 days of knowing the fool, but everyday since then it's stopped being something to waste energy thinking about. He knew the drill, best not to ask questions, and it's not worth anything to get too mad about, 'too', anyway.

The front door is open, as always, and Lovino walks right past all the usual Spanish décor straight into the kitchen. He knows better than to eat any of the sweets just yet, he knows something special was saved for him at some point, perhaps tonight. And he'd rather not tempt eating anything here now anyway, seeing as Antonio would only whine about it if he ate something that was meant for someone else. He can wait.

Instead he takes to munching on a tomato left sitting in a basket on the table. When in doubt one can never go wrong with one of the Spaniards fresh homegrown tomatoes. Dammit, he hates giving him too much credit, but Lovino knows this is just one thing he can't deny the goofball, he can grow some damn good tomatoes.

He's about done with it when he hears the usual sound of his boyfriend leaving the bathroom and making a mad dash for the bedroom. Why can't he just buy a robe? If he's so afraid of being caught naked, then he should just dress in there, or something.

Antonio

There's nothing like a hot shower. The warm water running over your body, dripping down your face, running through your hair, it's so relaxing! And nothing could be more exciting than knowing when you get out, your sexy Italian cupcake will be waiting for you and the day can begin!

What sucks is the moment you go from the nice warm shower to the cold of the rest of the house, and there's no grosser feeling then newly washed clean feet on carpet, it's just, weird alright. He really needs to buy a robe or something, at least some slippers to counteract that gross carpet feeling. Oh well, all he has to do is dash into his room and throw his socks on right away and the issue would be averted.

Aye, cold! Go!

Lovino

"Are you ready yet?" He knows the answer already, he knows Antonio better than anyone, so of course he's not. But if he doesn't ask he'll be waiting even longer, at least if he can sound annoyed it'll cause the bastard to hurry it up a little. The good thing about being Antonio's whole world practically is the power that comes with it. Not that he takes total advantage of his position, but in situations like this, applying his dominance gets things rolling faster. Because if Antonio had it his way, they'd get out of there the following day!

He hears Antonio give a sheepish reply, clearly things are not going well for whatever it is he's doing in there. He's half curious to go in and check on him, but Antonio was adamant that he stay out, that "under NO circumstances are you to come in here until I say so? Promise me! PROMISE!". He half reluctantly agreed, not caring completely but at the same time just curious enough to want to know what was up. If only this wasn't taking so long! Sheesh.

"Are you ready, NOW?"

Antonio

"Si!" Finally done. Everything was all good so far, hair perfect, clothes perfect, shoes, almost perfect, a bit worn but otherwise decent condition. But Dios mío! Antonio was almost floored by how hot Lovino looked! He always knew he looked damn good, but today he simply knew Lovi went all out for him, because. . .because. . .oh my.

Lovino

Look at this fool, Antonio stops dead in his tracks because he put on some basic high fashion from his country right now? He shouldn't be all that impressed. Yet Lovino couldn't help but feel proud, to stop this Spanish man mid-speech is no easy feat, so when he does pull it off, well, he'll have a big head for a while. And giving Antonio the once over he concludes his man did good in dressing himself today, he'd give him a 9/10, the shoes are a buzz kill, but hey, he tried at least, that's kind of cute.

Antonio

"I'll just grab the chocolates and we'll head out, alright?" Antonio gives Lovi the time to nod in an apathetic way before heading back into the kitchen and opening the fridge to pull out the chocolates mold by mold.

He checks the firmness and decides they're perfect and begins breaking them up and tossing pieces in pre-prepared miniature boxes. Not bad, not as extravagant as he's been in the past, but that's mostly due to the surprise he has waiting for Lovino, he just couldn't spend too much on everyone else when his BF mattered the most.

As he finishes with the chocolate he checks off his mental note for the order of the receivers. Feliciano, Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig, Roderich, Elizabeta, Kiku, Alfred, Mathew, Yao, Ivan, Natalia, Katyusha, the Baltic guys, the Nordic guys and then Vash, Lili and the rest. And if he couldn't get to everyone, he'd just send some of them out with the others, and hope they get passed along before the day was completely over.

Alright, now that everything was set, let Día de San Valentín begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Feliciano

San Valentino was one of Feli's favorite holidays, not because he got to make chocolates or eat them, but because he got to do all of it with the people that mattered the most to him. This year he convinced both Ludwig and Kiku to spend the day at his place, Kiku helping him make the chocolate and Luddy. . .well he kind of just kept cleaning up the mess that was being made around the kitchen. Not so bad, but he really needs to relax a bit, kitchens are supposed to get messy when you cook! Lovino was going to be with Antonio all day so he decided it was the best time to get the Axis together, what better day then the day of love with the people you love?

He also knew that at some point Antonio and his Fratello would show up and give them some of Antonio's delicious homemade chocolate, which was always the best! Granted he vaguely remembers some events after he eats it (especially the last couple of years) but it was worth it to taste the yummyness.

This year was no different. Antonio and Lovino showed up right on time, special gift boxes were passed to the residents inside and thanks were shared as they exchanged greetings and holiday wishes, Feli and Kiku handing both Antonio and Lovino their own homemade chocolates.

Somewhere in the distance you can hear an Englishman laugh

Alfred

"Dude, what're you laughing at man?" Alfred was always a bit caught off guard when Arthur laughed maniacally, just because of the obvious reason that somewhere, something bad was happening, and he sure as hell didn't like it. Because he knew that at some point it would come back at him, and he just really wanted a normal holiday this year. But already that dream died before it even manifested itself into an audible plea to God. Already the day's a bust, he might as well go home now before shit gets really messed up, like it usually does.

Børre

He could feel it. Something in the air told him something was array, what it was exactly he couldn't pin-point, but he knew Arthur had done something. He'd warn his fellow Nordics about being cautious, but then again everyone could use a little mischief, so he decides it's best to keep quiet and watch things play out.

Børre got a strange feeling that he better not eat any chocolate today though.

Francis

"Oh my, this chocolate wine is fabulous! Where did you get it?" Gilbert was hanging with Francis this day for reasons neither of them wanted to discuss out loud. Gil originally wanted to hang out with West and the Italian brothers, but Ludwig was very stern in turning him away, and Antonio was busy with his boyfriend so they couldn't hang out as a trio. Francis would have preferred to spend his Valentine's in the bed of a beautiful woman, or sipping fine wine in a romantic restaurant. But when Gilbert knocked on his door, his daydreams came crashing to the floor, and now he's stuck entertaining a clearly dejected Prussian. Poor man, never can catch a break, and he's just so pathetically sad, how could he, a French gentleman and big brother to the world, turn his dear friend away?! Obviously not! So here they are, making small talk on cheap V-Day wine Gil picked up on his way there.

It's not the worst Valentine's Day Francis has experienced, there was that one time, what was it now, oh right, a couple thousand years ago. But of course that's a story for another time, he better start listening to Gilbert before he catches on that he's not paying any attention to him.

*Chocolate wine totally exists, look it up:  . ?ProductID=32824

Vash/Lili

"No! I don't know what's been happening this particular day for the last few years but we're not partaking in it any more! Not one person is coming over here! Tell whoever comes to turn around and go home! Lili and I have had enough of all this craziness the rest of you fools seem to enjoy! Now goodbye!" She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was it ended before it began. She loved her brother, but it wouldn't exactly kill him to loosen up just a tiny bit. She knew he could be kind, after all he did wear that pink night wear she made him, and not once did he say anything about the color like she thought he would.

She was anxious to hear what that phone call was about, and she half expected him not to tell her anything. He sighed and grumbled about everyone being bothersome and lolled his head in her direction, taken aback by her, not knowing she had listened to him, he half looked like he wanted to shoo her way with "it was nothing" but then just as quickly shook the look away and settled for a brief explanation.

"That was Felix, he was just informing me that Antonio has begun passing out this years Valentine's Day chocolate, and I don't want a repeat of the last few years, so he's not allowed to come in. That's all".

That was disappointing, Antonio made the most delicious V-Day chocolate, but since her brother was so adamant, there really wasn't all that more she could say to make him say otherwise, not that it was so bad, after all she did get homemade chocolate from him earlier, and nothing beats Swiss chocolate, so she didn't really think too much about the loss as he began to storm away, while she followed.

Mathew

What was he going to do today? He had thought about multiple options and they all ended up being terrible. Hang out with Alfred and Arthur? No thanks. Go to Francis's house and do what exactly? Drink? Talk about sex? Really, no thank you. Go to Carlos's and join his South American V-Day party? Not a terrible idea, but not really his scene either. Not to mention he had this tingling feeling something was amiss somewhere, a nagging at his brain that said today was better spent doing something 'low profile', and the options that he was faced with were far from 'low profile' especially the first, nothing involving his brother and Arthur would end well.

He could have spent some time with the few people he knew wouldn't be into this scene. Allistor, Lars, Gilbert any of them would have gladly passed on this whole day of love deal, and done something else, perhaps nothing at all, heck, they're probably working like normal (except for Gil of course, who knows where he is). It was a bother. He could do nothing, but that kind of felt sad, and he didn't just want to sit around all day when he could go meet someone and have coffee or something. Maybe Katyusha was free? Or perhaps she was doing something with her sister, or brother, or both? And asking now would seem last-minute, and yet he could ask all the above out to go eat pancakes, he could even invite them over and he'd make them pancakes.

That actually sounded like a pretty good idea. Looking at it reasonably, all of them could just be sitting around doing nothing, and even if they were busy, all they would have to do is say no, which would be a bummer, but there's nothing he can do about that, and if they did accept? Well then he has Valentine's day plans, and that sounded nice. "Nothing ventured nothing gained right Kumachijou?" "Who are you?" "*Sigh* never mind, I'll just go call everyone now" "OK".

Berwald

He had wanted to spend the day with Tino, yet for some unknown reason he was awoken this morning by a sound he was all too familiar with in a negative way. Why the hell was Mathias here? And what was he doing being so loud so early in the morning? And WHY was he HERE of all places? It had better be good, or he was gonna kick his ass.

It was a good thing Tino was the first person he saw, just seeing his bright morning face made being woken abruptly not so bad, every moment he could spend looking at his adorable wife made him happy. Of course Tino wouldn't want to hear his thoughts, as it would wound his masculinity, but he was free to think as he pleased, and as he thought, he was extra cute this morning. Perhaps it had something to do with the heart-shaped sticker in his hair, with "I love you" written in black cursive type. And the glitter hearts sticking to his Christmas themed sweater, out of season but oh so Tino. Just who did he secretly have to thank for the Valentine's themed misses?

He should have left that thought unfinished as he was suddenly startled by a loud bang in his ear. He turned to catch the culprit, and his alarm clock this morning, with one of those gaudy poppers in his hand. As he was about to grab Mathias by the collar, Eiríkur did the same thing. Popper in hand, but this time over Tino, and he saw all the confetti that he had admired earlier double. Mathias pulled out the official 'Nordic Valentine badges' and planted the same 'I love you' sticker on Berwald's cheek.

What the hell were they doing? Whatever it was it was going to be an all day event he could tell, and whether he wanted to or not, Berwald had to settle in and prepare for the usual antics from his crazy Nordic family. Just one thing crossed his mind as everyone was filed into his kitchen by Mathias; where was Børre?

Antonio

So far Valentine's Day was a success, he had already managed to stop by Cuba's South American party and pass out all his former colonies chocolate, he already got Feli, Ludwig, Kiku as well as stopped by to see Francis, Gilbert and Angelique, he managed to get to Anri and her brother, as well as the Baltics, Ivan and his sisters, and a portion of the Asians, like Yao and Leon. All who was left was the North American brothers, the Northern Europeans and some randoms in Europe (such as Heracles and Sadiq, Roderich and Elizabeta) and the remaining Asians, oh, plus Felix, he wasn't with the Baltic guys for some reason. And he was told not to visit Lili and Vash, which was disappointing.

He could tell though that Lovi was getting tired of running all over the place. He seemed anxious for some reason, like he thought something bad was going to happen. He didn't quite understand but he still promised that he was almost done and then they could spend the rest of the day together. To which Lovino just sighed and shook his head. His love was getting impatient, so he guessed it was about time he wrapped this up by doing what he had planned earlier, which was have the rest be passed about by the last few people he had to see. If they would be willing. He figured his best bet was the Nordics, Mathias would be up for it right? Or perhaps Tino would? It was worth a shot to ask. What could it hurt?


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Lovino

He had just about had it. How much longer was Antonio going to do this? He kept saying they were almost done, and yet there were still so many people he hadn't gotten to yet. It didn't help that no one stayed put while they were trying to hand them out, and they only lucked out that some people were grouped together with others. As for the moving about though, it made this task harder than it needed to be, and he was on his last nerve with it. He was verging on just going home and telling Antonio to meet him back there when he was done. In fact, if they didn't get to the next group of people he planned to give chocolates to, then he was going to do it, no matter how hard the Spaniard cried about it. He didn't need to be here for this anyway.

Antonio

Antonio knocked on Mathias's door for a good few minutes before turning ever so slowly to look at the steaming Italian behind him. He knew it was coming, and he didn't blame him, Lovi would leave and go home and he'd have to continue this delivery alone. He knew he should have tried one of the other Nordic's places first! Mathias would have most likely joined his fellow Northern Europeans at someone else's home. He had a vague idea where, but assumed it was either Tino's or Berwald's, he'd have to try both he supposed, and hope for some luck on hitting the right one on the first try.

"Sorry Valentine, I thought maybe they'd all meet here. My bad, but I definitely know where they are! Just one more stop? Please?" He knew it was futile, the eyes Lovino were shooting at him were enough, and if he knew how dangerous a look could be, what would be coming from his mouth shortly would be worse. He had to brace himself.

Lovino

He sighed, ordinarily he probably would have gone off on him, calling him a bastard and not thinking any of his plans through, but today he thought it was better to just let him have his day, because it was only going to get worse. So he settled for just making it clear he was leaving and would wait for him at home. "Under ANY other circumstance you know I would give you an ear full, you jerk, but right now I'm too tired, and I'm going home, I'll see you there when you're done, got that!"

He didn't leave any time for Antonio to respond before he turned on his heels and stomped off.

Tino

There was a knocking on the door right as he was about to bring coffee into the next room for everyone. Despite how hectic the morning had been, the gradual flow of the day was nice. Granted Berwald looked more distressed than usual today, but it was a nice surprise that Peter had joined them. It made up for the fact that Børre was still missing from the group. That was odd, and yet he couldn't help but think there was one, really obvious, reason he chose to skip out on a Nordic Valentine's Day. Børre ditched for the same reason Berwald and Eiríkur looked so worn out and irritated in the living room. What was it about holidays that made Mathias more hyper than usual? The candy? The festivity of it all? Or was he just happy it was an excuse for them all to spend more time together? Most likely that last one, but he'd never admit it.

The knocking was a bit more persistent the second time, but as he called out that he was coming, he saw Berwald start heading for the door. He would have felt a tad bit bad about him having to get across the house while he was right near the door himself, but he thought perhaps Ber needed an excuse to get out of the living room, if the noises he heard were any indication. He stood right in a good enough spot that when Berwald opened the door, standing behind it was Antonio, a bag in hand, and Tino knew full well what he had brought.

Oh goody, chocolate!

Arthur

"Ehhehehe, I do believe it's about time for things to start getting interesting" Now that Alfred had run off to get some food for them, he felt he could finally relish in his trickster ways, seeing as earlier he had freaked Alfred out with his laughing. What a baby, this was fun, and it was only going to get more fun. He couldn't wait to see everyone acting so foolish and ruining Antonio's plans. Just one day of playing around wouldn't kill anyone, and it made this otherwise boring day far more enjoyable, and with Antonio at the receiving end of all the chaos, it was just all that more wonderful.

"So? What did you get us to eat, Alfred?"

Antonio

He was in luck! He had prayed that everyone would be at Berwald's and not Tino's. The sooner he could find and ask Mathias to pass out the remaining chocolates, the sooner he could get back to Lovino. No one answered when he knocked at first, and he got fearful they weren't there, his second round of knocks may have come off a tad rude he thought, but he was panicking a little. But as soon as the doorknob turned and the door opened and he looked up into the stern blue eyes of Berwald he let out a small sigh of relief.

From behind Berwald came the familiar voice of Tino, who smiled and immediately came to usher him in, passing Berwald who was left to close the door behind him. The Nordic guys were an odd bunch, you had your mix of personalities with this group, from the loud, kind/happy, scary/intimidating, and stoic/mysterious with Eiríkur tossed somewhere in there, like his brother, but not to the extreme that Børre was. He reached into his bag of V-Day boxes as he walked through Berwald's house, and as they reached the opening into the living space where everyone else was he handed Tino one.

He went about wishing everyone a happy Valentine's Day while giving each of them their own box. He tried to keep up with the conversation that had started as he had appeared in the walkway, but nearly as soon as it began he was lost to what they were saying. It was a flurry of things, some of which he understood, but a large portion being random interjections from various members. Mathias, being the loudest, was the only one he could keep up with in terms of hearing, but in terms of understanding, he sounded the most foreign. These guys were crazy, and it wasn't even all of them! He wondered what it was like when all of Northern Europe was together in those Nordic meetings, he wondered if they ever got anything accomplished.

Antonio noticed Peter was the first to scarf down his chocolate, which pleased him, and out the corner of his eye he saw Eiríkur eat his as well. He had gotten the ok from Mathias that he would pass the chocolate along to the remaining nations, and was quick to tell them he couldn't stay long because he had plans with Lovino. He noticed that at that statement Mathias tossed him a wink and a thumbs up and wished him good luck. It was embarrassing and he wished he hadn't done it, but he just gave a wry smile and proceeded to get to the door as quickly as possible.

As he reached the hall he could hear Mathias laughing hysterically and Tino try to hush him, saying that he had embarrassed Antonio. It was true, and made him want to get out even faster.

He was just about to grab the handle when he suddenly heard rushing feet behind him and a shrill shout "WAIT, DON'T GOOOOOOOO!"

W-what on earth?

"E-Eiríkur?"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Mathias

One moment he's cracking jokes at Antonio and the next he's watching Eiríkur rush out of the room after Antonio. What the hell? Was that Eiríkur's voice begging Antonio not to leave? Why? What the heck was going on? He had heard Valentine's Day got a little weird when it came to Antonio, but for the last couple years he's been a bit too hazy to remember most of the details. He had heard from a few others about what goes on, but it changes slightly every year. Something about the chocolate, and Antonio, and love potion? It all just sounded too weird, so he never thought about it again after it was done being talked about.

But just as soon as Eiríkur was out of the room, Peter immediately followed. He went for shooting a look from Tino to Berwald, one which was in complete surprise and the other growing more intimidating as his former Ebay purchase jumps up onto Antonio's back, wraps his legs around his waist, his arms around his neck, and proceeded to put his face eerily close to the Spaniards ear to shout a child's version of affectionate pleas.

Just. What, the hell was going on.

Antonio

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh NO, OH NO! THIS AGAIN! NOOOOOO! Why, this really can't be happening AGAIN can it? He could have sworn he had made sure that this weird event didn't happen again this year. He went to extra lengths to assure that NOTHING he did in the last few years he did this year. From when he woke up, the clothes he wore, the ingredients for the chocolate he made, hell he even went so far as to buy all new body wash and shampoo just to make sure it wasn't his scent! But, it's happening, and if it's these two, who else would be after him again?

Some thoughts should really just go unthought-of. Right as the last word crossed his mind urgent knocks assaulted Berwald's door. He didn't want to think who it was, he began to wish with all his heart it was Lovi, who got tired of waiting and came to get him and take him out on their date. He wanted nothing more than to beg Berwald not to answer the door, but unfortunately it wasn't in his favor today, as Tino went to open it. And sure enough, there they all were.

Aye, Dios mío.

Tino

The moment he did it, he regretted it. But how was he supposed to know nearly half of the worlds nations would be standing outside of Berwald's door? Despite hearing stories, he was usually a participant like Mathias, so is this what it's like to be on the other end now? To be someone not affected by this 'love potion'? Did he ever look as goo-goo eyed as these people do now? God he hoped not.

How did they all get affected? Antonio was normal, nothing out of the ordinary with him. . ._"It's in the chocolate" _Ah, that's right, Børre said something about that last year. And the year before that it was in the churros Antonio made for the party Alfred threw for Valentine's Day, and the year before that it was, the salad with tomatoes, Antonio's prized tomatoes had been tampered with. But it all just sounded so ridiculous, because how can tomatoes get compromised? He just picks them off of the vines, slices them up and puts them in a bowl of lettuce with dressing added! And churros? How!

Oh.

Berwald

It was just too odd. He remembers how this goes. 5 years and still people hadn't caught on that on this day, the ONE person you shouldn't accept food from is Antonio. He's not one to believe in magic, but he can't deny seeing with his own eyes members of his own family gush and coo for Antonio on these crazy Valentine's Day antics. Especially not when he can't get the image of Mathias on his knees last year wrapped around Antonio's legs crying for him not to leave him. It haunted him for months and it was not something he wanted to remember.

And yet due to it being a different food every year, it's not too much of everyone's fault that they accept his gifts. Only last year was it the chocolate as well, he guessed they thought it would be something different this year. Due to Antonio making both chocolate and a food due to events being held normally, this year it was decided nothing would be held, so all he could do was make chocolates and pass them out.

Berwald knew that if it wasn't Børre who used his weird abilities, then the only other culprit was Arthur. And yet despite a good portion of people who knew about all of this, these people still managed to fall for it. It was mind-boggling. And they all had eyes on Antonio, Peter, Eiríkur, Francis, Gilbert, Angelique, the Axis, the Baltic's, the Eastern European's (minus a few), a few Asian countries, a few Central Europeans and behind all of them, pretty much every South American country. The poor fool was the target of one long line of bad jokes, Arthur sure was relentless against his former pirate empire.

After he was done feeling a bit of pity for Antonio, Berwald thought now would be a good time to take care of this issue before it got as crazy and weird as it has in previous years. First things first, peel Peter and Eiríkur off Antonio, shut and lock the door before everyone tried to grab Antonio and get Børre on the phone to see if there was ANYTHING they could do to reverse this magic.

He left the phone call to Tino, as well as Peter who fought pretty hard against him, but Berwald still managed to get him off and in Tino's arms as he rushed out of the room. Berwald then went to getting Eiríkur off now, which was harder, because Eiríkur was not a kid and was pretty strong himself, but in terms of strength, there wasn't anyone (except for Tino) who was stronger than him. And Antonio helped too, which made the struggle shorter, and as soon as he was off, Ber tossed him in an open room and closed the door on him, at the same time Antonio grabbed a chair from the kitchen which Ber used to block Eiríkur in.

This was madness.

Børre

He had done absolutely nothing all day. The serenity of solitude he wouldn't trade for anything in the world. He made a cup of coffee and opened a package of cookies and just sat down and read. It was like heaven. And he enjoyed it long enough until his phone started to ring. He knew who it was and what the call was about, and he felt what he could have called interest to hear all the details from Tino. Who would be flustered and in desperate need of a solution to a growing problem, as a bunch of love-sick fools tried to reach the object of their affection through Berwald's walls.

Ordinarily he would have just tried to ignore it, they all should reap what they sow and deal with their own misfortunes. But he also knew that if Berwald and Tino found out he did such a thing, not even his own magic would help win against their combined wrath.

So he answered.

Mathew

He had been rejected by both Katyusha and Gilbert (well, he counts it as being rejected seeing as he couldn't even get a hold of him), but Lars and Allistor both accepted the invitation. What he didn't expect was that he'd get two extra guests, Arthur and Alfred. Both of whom showed up before the other two, and he could tell right away that nagging feeling in his heart had been right, something was happening, and that he had made the right decision to stay home. What confirmed all this was that Arthur did not walk into his home, he was carried, and the look on his brother's face said Arthur was not sleeping, and the one who put him in that state was himself.

What on earth had Arthur done to make Alfred knock him out?! Maybe he should have just done nothing, because now he had an unconscious man in his home with guests on the way, this was a disaster.

The love struck

All they wanted was Antonio. Why the hell Berwald thought he had any right to keep them from their most beloved Spaniard infuriated them all. Ivan and Natalia both opted to burning the house down, but Kiku and Feliciano said that would endanger Antonio as well. Gilbert and Ludwig decided the best plan was to break through the windows and rescue their fair prince from the Nordic monsters. This was an agreeable decision, and they all panned out to search for items they could use to shatter the glass that separated them from their precious Spanish lover.

Francis was the one that found the axe, he was very proud of himself for having found the item that would make him the victorious one to the prize of his delectable dish. Love does some strange things to people, and he was quick to take the item back to the front of Berwald's house, and without even thinking about it, he brought the axe straight down into Berwald's front door.

Tino

It turned out Børre was of absolutely no help. Which was more than irritating. He was their only hope to perhaps fix everyone before things got too out of hand. It was already bad enough he had to have such a terribly tight grip on Peter, but the yells he could hear from Eiríkur were really upsetting. This was absolutely crazy and the only person who could help was Arthur! And who knew where he was? The only thing he could think to do was call Alfred, he was the only other person he thought would know where Arthur was. And of not? Well then, he supposed perhaps Mathias could release some of that holiday energy and start tossing people off Berwald's property. What the heck was he thinking!

He picked up the phone one last time and started to dial Alfred's cell.

*CRACK!*

Ohyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mathias

"I-is that an axe? IS THAT AN AXE IN THE DOOR? What the hell!" he had no clue what was happening, it kind of reminded him of a scene from a zombie film, all that was missing was the smell of corpses and some blood and burnt stuff everywhere. And all this for Antonio? Jesus, he's not THAT good-looking, not enough to make someone destroy another mans house! At least he thought so, but given the situation, that's how everyone was looking at Antonio. Desire so strong they were literally trying to destroy Ber's house, an axe in his door and a crash from the kitchen that sounds like someone broke a window. This was insane, but given what was happening he couldn't just sit around and stare in wonder. Obviously something needed to be done NOW, and he had just the idea.

Ignoring the scream from Tino in the kitchen, and another loud thunk where Francis began to chop down Berwald's door, he grabbed hold of Antonio and lifted him in his shoulder and began to make a quick dash to the back door. Berwald shot him a quick, alarming look, more from the damage being done and not so much about Mathias leaving with Antonio, but it disappeared long enough to give him a reassuring nod.

In swift steps Mathias was soon out the door, Antonio in tow and as soon as his feet hit the road, he started to run.

Arthur

He has a splitting headache, what the bloody hell happened? Oh right, though his head hurts he can still recall Alfred hitting him upside the head! Wanker! He'll pay for that! Why on earth had he hit him anyway? He'd better have a decent explanation, no, to hell with that, he's make him hurt 10 times more for this!

After rubbing his temple for a bit Arthur finally began to take in where he was. As he recalled he and Alfred were at a park having just finished the deli sandwiches Alfred had bought them for lunch. Now it appeared though that he's at Mattie's? Why Mathew's place of all places? What could Mathew have to do with anything. Uhg, what the bloody hell was happening right now! Nothing makes sense and his headache is only growing. Someone better show up and explain what's going on or he'll make sure no one has a pleasant Valentine's day for as long as he's a nation!

Right as he got up from the couch where he had been placed, he turned at the sound of a click. The doorknob turned and the door gave a grave creak and one of the last people Arthur ever wants to see, but unfortunately has to deal with, his brother, Allistor.

"What's going on, Little Brother?"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Lovino

He was anxious. Too much so for his own liking. Antonio was taking far too long to get back, and the only reason that would happen is if that 'situation' had started again. It was infuriating, for everyone to act like that toward HIS man! None of them even liked him, let alone love him, but just on this stupid day, for the last few years, everyone wants a piece and it makes him sick. He was the only one who truly loved Antonio, so he should be the only one he spends this day with, but no. He has to be so kind to everyone, and make shit for everyone else and spends half of their love holiday catering to others, Antonio should only be catering to him, and vise versa! So why was he never there when he wanted him? Why was it for these last few years he was the last person he spent his time with? The last few good minutes of Valentine's Day spent with an exhausted Spaniard and a sleepy kiss on the cheek as he nods off on Lovino's shoulder. He wanted more than that! And this year he went above an beyond to make sure this year, he would have his man for more than 5 minutes tonight.

Oh, he did indeed go above and beyond this Valentine's Day, and he was just waiting for it all to come together.

Arthur

Staring down his older brother put him on edge. Why was HE here? What was he planning? But he didn't have the opportunity to spit anything back at him as Mathew bustled through the door with Lars and Alfred following not far behind. He saw in his hands a plate staked with pancakes and in Lars's hands was the other toppings that pancakes should have, butter and maple syrup. What the hell? Again, right as he was about to ask what was happening, Mathew interjected with a "Oh, your awake! I'm glad, is your head OK?" he didn't answer, instead Allistor did, with a nonchalant tone he assured Mathew that he was just fine, that if that hit had been enough to put him out for such a short time, it wasn't a big deal.

What the hell would he know! His head was throbbing! Does he forget how strong Alfred is? No, he's just making fun of him! It's boiling his blood, and he wants more than anything to bite back. And yet he can't get a single word in edge wise before someone cuts him off with their own opinions. It's Alfred this time who butts in, but he can't stay mad for long, as he breaks down and apologizes profusely for hitting him. Alfred truly feels bad about it, and he can tell, it makes him feel bad himself for some reason, he's still mad, but surprisingly not at Alfred anymore.

He still demands an explanation though, what the hell was going on? Why were all these random people here? Why had Alfred hit him? And why did he bring him to Mattie's? He's just about to explode when Mathew pipes in for the last time, he's be furious had it not been for the first few words out of his mouth.

"I'm sure you want to know what's going on right about now, eh Arthur?"

Oh god yes! Finally!

Antonio

Valentine's day was always odd. For a very long time this day was always made into a disaster some way or another. But this was by far the strangest one yet. Something about being carried by Mathias was both alarming, and yet strangely thrilling. He had never been carried by anyone as a grown man, heck, he vaguely remembers anyone caring him around as a child, so this feeling was a tad foreign yet comforting in a way. Why Mathias found he needed to carry him still when they had escaped the Love Struck's a long time ago though he was a bit afraid to ask. He could walk on his own now, but he also felt that if he was up for it, why not just let him keep going?

He really wished he was with Lovi now though. The day was crazy and he was already getting so tired, this Valentine's Day was ending up just like the rest, and it was bumming him out hard. He had so many wonderful plans he had prepared, so much food he planned to make, all the flowers he was going to buy and place all over the house, romantic mood music to dance too, candles to light as they sipped wine by the fireplace around midnight. He had it all perfect, this Valentine's Day he would make it up to Lovino for all the other V-Day's he had failed to fulfill. Nut now this one was another bust, and he kind of just felt like crying.

He was now fully glad Mathias was carrying him, because with how heavy his heart-felt, he may have just fell to his knees.

Alfred

It had all been Børre and Lovino's doing. Last year it was Børre who had given it away as to the chocolate being tampered with, so this year he knew it would be the same, because he was the one that put the word out that there would be no Valentine's party with the nations. As for why he hit Arthur, well, that was because they were doing Lovino a favor. Lovino wanted more than anything to have a perfect Valentine's Day with Antonio, and if it meant threatening, or in this case bribing, Alfred to knock Arthur out and keep him somewhere for a while, then so be it.

Lovino had to go through so many people to get this to work, from promising to cook for him for a week, to paying off Mathias in confetti and stickers to get Antonio out of Berwald's house when everyone ambushed them there, to agreeing to pay Berwald in whatever damages that would be made in the chaos, the whole deal. All for Antonio, Lovino went all in for his love.

It was a serious pain, and Alfred was deeply impressed by how far Lovino was going for Antonio. It kind of made him jealous, and yet he was also happy that all the things he was worried about earlier had not come to pass. He was actually safe this year, well, magic wise and stuff, he'd still pay for knocking Arthur out later. While Arthur was unconscious he had explained it all to Mathew and his guests who conveniently arrived in time for all of this mess. He knew Arthur would also be mad about that, seeing as Allistor was one of the few people Arthur would want knowing anything about him and the things he does. But that was now beside the point, now what mattered was doing the last step in Lovino's Valentine's Day plan.

Getting Arthur to undo his 'Love potion' spell he was hoping would be easy.

Antonio

Mathias had carried him a long way, far longer then he thought he would. He only stopped right as they reached the outside of the nearest city, where Mathias proceeded to lead him toward an airport. As they reached the gates Mathias had pulled out a ticket from inside his jacket pocket and held it out to him with a huge smile. He took it in his hands and opened it to see his destination: Italy. He was heading to Lovino? He wanted to ask what was this all about, but hen he listed his head back up, Mathias was already gone.

The announcer's voice rang in on the speaker system and announced all the now boarding flights. Sweden to South Italy, 5 o'clock boarding, please have all your baggage and carry on items checked and ready at the. . .

He couldn't really believe it, but with nothing on his person, he took his ticket, boarded the plane and sat, amazed and looking out over the world from the plane, excited to get home to his Lovi.

Arthur

He wouldn't, no way now how, not a chance! This was his day to pay back that Spanish fool for years of being a pain in his arse! Why should he break his tradition to satisfy the wishes of one of those silly Macaroni brothers? It was preposterous! And h wouldn't do what they were asking of him. Undo his spell? Not a chance!

No matter how much begging from Alfred or Mathew, or the glares from Lars, or even the threats from Allistor would make him change his mind! It was his final decision. Nothing was going to change it, nothing.

Alfred

It didn't look like Arthur was gonna budge on this one. It was a shame, he wanted to do this peacefully, but seeing as his hands were getting tied tighter and tighter by Arthur's stubbornness, he was left with no choice. He would have to do it. He didn't want to, not entirely anyway, but now that it had come down to this, it was the only thing left he could do.

He didn't hate Arthur, never, but he didn't love him either, their relationship was rocky, but he still cared about Arthur, and for some reason when he called him up a few days earlier, and for as long as he's known him, his impressions of Valentine's day have been bitter and resentful. He was curious about it, and finally decided to ask, why did he hate Valentine's Day so much, and why did he feel the need to target Antonio because of it. The story he got was surprising, he hadn't expected, but it made sense as to why he was so bitter.

Francis

It was a joke. A seemingly harmless joke that had gotten out of hand, and one that he would never forget, not even a couple hundred years later. It was always fun and games to tease the little rabbit, and on this particular day, he thought he'd teach him a whole new meaning to life, he would make that bunny learn to love a little. In order for it to work though, he recruited some help from Antonio, who's happy-go-lucky attitude made him easy to manipulate for this otherwise, terrible prank on Arthur.

All he did was dress Antonio up in beautiful female clothing, and with his artist skills in beauty, he turned Antonio into a most stunning young woman. And with both of their knowledge of Arthur, they felt it was a sure thing to get the little rabbit to nibble at the bait. And he did, hard, way harder than either of them would have imagined.

By prying on their knowledge of Arthur, they snared his little heart in the trap. He fell in love with a Spanish girl who shared things with him that as of yet, no one else did. She was nice, funny and charming, with a most striking smile. She was beautiful, and they had so much in common, everything he said he liked, she liked too, and they talked about things he had not felt comfortable to share with anyone else like him. By the time the day was almost over, he asked the girl for her name, he truly wanted to know the name of the first person to make him feel the way he did that day.

And it was that question that ended the prank and had Antonio reveal who he really was. Arthur's face, as he looked back, was so unbearably broken, but at that age, he laughed and laughed at the little rabbit and he and Antonio joked about it for a long time afterwards. He and Arthur have never, and probably will never have an undamaged relationship, and no amount of punishment will break their fate, but that didn't mean Arthur couldn't turn his rage from that day onto his partner in crime.

Looking back, it was because of him that Valentine's Day was so terrible, and he'd feel bad about it, but looking at it now, he didn't hate the way things ended up.

In fact, he really enjoyed it.

Alfred

Now was the time, knowing what had happened, and understanding Arthur's hatred, he was left with his final weapon. He left the room temporarily to go grab a box he had carried all day in his pocket. He had taken it out and set it on the dining room table to make sure it didn't fall somewhere while he was moving about in Mathew's home. He retrieved it now and brought it back in where Arthur and everyone was, he took a seat next to Arthur, and very seriously looked him in the eye.

"I know you don't have the best view of today, I know what happened all that time ago hurt you, and still hurts you, and that sucks, that something like that still stings all these years later, and makes you want to make everyone else have a shitty day too. I'm sorry. . .but to be completely honest, it's gotta stop, not just for Lovino's plans, but for everyone, this is the day of love man, and we should all be feeling it, ya know? I know it's not anything major, and it's not some love confession either, but, but if it's not too embarrassing, or you know, stupid or something, you could ah, um, well. . ."

He pushed the box from his hands into Arthur's, and blushing pretty intensely just told him to open it.

Arthur

He held a palm sized box in his hands, it had been forced there by Alfred and he was curios about what it was, but also fearful of what could be inside. He looked at it for a while, not knowing whether he should open it, but after quickly glancing around and meeting everyone's eyes briefly, he decided that the curiosity might end up killing them all. So he opened it.

Sitting inside was the tackiest, big plastic pink ring in a heart shape, and on its face was a sticker in red, white and with neon pink letting that read "Be my Valentine".

It made him want to bust out laughing, be appalled, throw it across the room, and, hold it so close to his chest, it might just melt into his heart.

He just barely heard Alfred say Happy Valentine's Day Arthur, over the volume of his beating heart.

"Yes, Happy Valentine's Day Alfred"

*A/N: OH GOD, THAT WAS SO CHEESY. I'm sorry, I really have no idea where this last part came from. No, I don't hate France, he's a good guy I promise. And yes, the "2000 some odd years" thing Francis was thinking about in the beginning of the story with Gil was indeed this memory. In fact, the whole Francis titled memory section was his memory before he ate the spell-caste chocolate. So he's not recalling this memory in his Love Struck mind. I just felt it was better to have it told from him then from Alfred recalling what Arthur told him, because Arthur's version of it would have been much darker and gave little lee-way to poor Antonio who's been made the bad guy L


	6. Chapter 6

Final part

Antonio

3 hours later he landed in Italy. Now it was just a matter of getting back home. As he walked out of the terminal the side street was blocked by taxi's, he figured he'd hail one and drive the rest of the way back. Right as he was about to head in the direction of the nearest cab, someone caught his eye. Børre? No way! What was he doing here?

"One ride to South Italy, correct?" Børre's flat tone was never surprising as what came out of his mouth. Was he going to personally take him to Lovino? This was why Børre will always be the most mysterious of the Nordics, there's just no understanding anything he does.

He followed the stone faced Nordic into a black car parked around the corner. Antonio ushered into the back while Børre went around to the driver's seat.

"There's a change of clothes under your seat, get changed while we drive" Antonio bent down, and sure enough, wrapped in plastic was a suit with all the decorations, the tie, cufflinks, even new shoes! Was this really happening? It was all too dreamlike, did he fall asleep on the plane and this was all just some crazy dream? If so, he wished he'd just continue to sleep and not wake up, because he knew where this dream would lead and he wanted to see that ending.

The drive was a lot shorter than he thought it would be. Maybe it had something to do with the sudden excitement in his chest as he got closer and closer to home, to Lovino, that made a long distance seem like nothing at all. Børre however suddenly veered from the path toward Lovi's house, he immediately lost that elated feeling and felt panic, he was about to demand to know what he was doing, but he was cut off by the sound of his phone vibrating in his coat pocket. How did it get there?

He pulled it out and flipped it open, on the screen displayed "1 new text message", he opened it and it read as followed:

"Get ready soon Valentine, hitting the shower, come right in when you get here"

God he loved him.

Lovino

It felt poetic to send the same words he had gotten this morning, granted he wasn't going to take a shower, as he had already done so earlier, but it just felt like something he knew Antonio would appreciate, if not drive him crazy. He was beginning to feel a little nervous, he had never gone to such lengths before for Antonio, what if he didn't like all that he had done? Would he feel like he stole his thunder? Seeing as Antonio was the one that wanted to plan this night so perfectly. It was too late to undo everything, and he felt it was silly to worry about something like this, after all, he was practically Antonio's whole world, there wasn't anything he could do that his man wouldn't like. So what was he so nervous about?

He began to play with one of the roses set on the table, as he continued to wait for Antonio to walk through the doors.

Antonio

He was shaking, was it nerves? Anticipation? Desire? Whatever it was it shook his whole body, and he feared it would cause him to sweat and make him damp and gross. He tried to calm himself by doing little things like hum and tap his fingers and bounce his legs, but none of those things kept his mind entertained long enough, and when he asked if Børre could turn on the radio, he was given nothing but more silence, not even a glance through the rearview mirror. He would just have to try to survive for however much longer this drive would take.

The flight took so little time that the drive there now seemed like eternity. God he just wanted to see Lovino! He was so tired, and so hungry and all he wanted to do was spend enough time with Lovi to make up for past slights, if he could just make it and spend even 10 minutes doing something other than kiss him sleepily on the cheek, he would know he accomplished what he wanted to. And maybe next year, he could try this again, and maybe succeed this time. Just maybe.

After what felt like 20 hours, he could see it in sight, an old cathedral building in the distance. Large and very renaissance looking, with painted windows that looked like diamonds against the night sky as the light from inside shown out. Børre stopped the car and got out, and opened the door for Antonio to exit. Antonio was in awe and stopped paying attention to Børre as soon as he climbed out. Which didn't matter anyway, cause his job was now over, he was now free to go home and tell his family all the days adventures, and get an ear full of theirs as well. Antonio didn't even notice when Børre drove away, leaving him alone outside this stunning architecture.

He slowly proceeded to advance toward the entrance, and as he got closer he could hear music playing inside. Slow, romantic music, and now that he had gotten closer, and could see through the windows a bit, he saw that the illumination was not that of normal lights, but of candle light.

As he reached the door he grabbed hold of its large handles and pulled out. To say the scene was breathtaking would be a grotesque understatement, it was heaven, this, this was what heaven looked like.

He had underestimated just how many candles it took to illuminate this old building, but now that he over looked the hall, the walls and the chandelier covered ceilings, nearly every inch of spare room was drowning in flower petals, wax and dancing flames. Sitting in the middle of the room, as he stopped admiring the number of candles, was a large wooden table. Decorated luxuriously with a stunning assortment of Italian and Spanish cuisine. The table had no candles, but instead was adorned with wine bottles that had been emptied and filled with assorted colored glass pebbles and wrapped inside of each strands of lights that made the bottles look like they held fairies.

It was an unbelievable sight, but the one thing he wanted to see more than anything was not there. And as he began to scan the great hall again, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Before it was Børre, so this time it has to be;

Lovino

He watched from the balcony as Antonio scanned in pure awe of the old cathedrals insides. From the sheer number of candles to the elaborate feast he had laid out on the table. All his work had led up to this moment, and Antonio did not fail to bring the expressions of wonderment that he had hoped for. He felt proud of himself, but not the same pride he had felt earlier by leaving Antonio speechless. No, this pride came from somewhere far more special, and he would treasure it for as long as he could. But the feeling that overtook him the most was love.

No one would know just how much they've had to overcome together, not just as what they are, but even as who they are. And no matter their past, Antonio has always been by his side, protecting him, caring for him, teaching him, loving him. For all these years, and even though he has not always shown Antonio the best side of himself, he's tried to be as close to what Antonio could want him to be, he wanted that more than anything, for him to be all that Antonio could ever want. Not his brother, not any other cute nation, not any of his old friends who mean so much to him, no, just him, all he wanted was for Antonio to only and forever love him.

Tonight was just another memory the two of them would share, nothing more and nothing less.

Antonio/Lovino

He decided it was time to descend the stairs and join his lover on the floor.

Antonio continued to scan the room for his Lovi.

This seemed more dramatic than he had thought it would be.

He still couldn't find him through all the candles.

How many stairs were there in this damn place?

Lovi really over did the candles, he couldn't see anything!

Arhg! What the hell! This place was terrible Id-

"Found you."

Lovino stopped just short of the last few steps, his eyes caught on Antonio's, whose eyes were ablaze.

One would perhaps describe the look between them as scandalous, or perhaps passionate, who knows. But all Lovino knew is that, as soon as the flare had sparked in Antonio's eyes, just as quickly did they go out. Not because he suddenly lost all passion, but because it was Lovino who could see how tired Antonio was from his day.

Despite all the work, all the planning, and all the buy-offs, the results were the same. It was late, not close to midnight, but still past 8 and since he had been up since before the sun rose making chocolate for everyone, it took its toll.

No matter how hard either of them had tried to make it to the other, this Valentine's Day was the same.

But rather than be mad, or upset, Lovino just laughed. It caught Antonio off guard, and inquired what he found so funny.

"Nothing, hey bastard, let's go home"

Every ounce of energy Antonio had left wanted to push forth and refuse such a suggestion. For Lovi's wonderful work to go to waste sounded atrocious! And yet, the look on his face doused his refusals, and all he could muster was to take Lovino's hand and let him lead him through the doors, and out toward his car.

Home

They had made it back to Lovino's place just around 10, Antonio looked as though he was battling sleep in a war for the ages. They slowly walked into the house, and through the hallway toward Lovino's bedroom, not turning on a single light and not bothering to stop to do anything.

Lovino flopped Antonio on his bed and reached down to help him get comfortable, taking his shoes and tie off, slipping him out of his suit jacket and tucking the blanket around him.

Antonio motioned for Lovino to lay beside him. Antonio watched with lidded eyes as Lovino took off his own shoes and jacket, and stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, and then slid into the blankets next to Antonio.

As Lovino got comfortable against Antonio, he whispered I love you.

And before he slid off to sleep, Antonio left a sleepy kiss on his lovers cheek.


End file.
